The Tease
by MechanicalChild
Summary: Kyouya makes one small comment that sends Tamaki into a sulk. Or maybe he's just looking for an excuse? My first fanfiction and my first yaoi, but I hope you enjoy it! KyouyaxTamaki


It was another day at the Host Club. There wasn't particularly a theme today, but Kyouya had made sure that there were sweets and cakes galore. Honey could barely stop hopping around the room screaming 'cake, cake!', Usa-chan safely under his arm and waving around as he ran. Haruhi looked at him with disapproval, asking herself once again how on earth this boy is older than her. Mori continued chasing the small blonde around the music room, failing to catch him. Hikaru had Kaoru in a tender embrace as the ladies fawned over them and Kyouya sat at his usual desk tallying up numbers on his precious laptop. The Host Club was drawing to a close, but they didn't stop working until every last lady had left. Or at least, the Host King didn't.

"Why must this day come to an end Tamaki?" Asked a client, looking at Tamaki adoringly.

"Oh how I wish it wouldn't," He gave his best pained expression, "For I would love to stay with you here," He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted up her face to look at him, "Forever." He moved in closer...

"I apologise ladies, but the Host Club is now closing for the day. We wish to see you again tomorrow." Announced Kyouya, perhaps too loudly, as he shut his laptop lid down in a final sort of fashion, and gave his host smile. Haruhi frowned from across the room. How do these girls fall for his nice guy act?

"Oh but Kyouyaaa!" Moaned Tamaki in his usual child-like manner as he pulled away from a very upset looking customer, " Must we end now?" He pouted at the Ootori.

"Yes Tamaki. I apologise ladies, he is rather _clingy_ as of late." He smirked as he spoke and Tamaki blushed deep and sunk into the expensive couch, away from view. The girls slowly rose up, looking from Kyouya to Tamaki with confused expressions. Suddenly a look of understanding came onto their faces and they giggled and walked out.

"Goodbye Tamaki!" The Host King did not reply, but instead continued to sulk and sink further into the chair.

"Goodbye Honey, Goodbye Mori!"

"Byeee!" Replied Honey cheerily, planting a huge forkful of cake onto his tongue with a satisfied smile. Mori simply folded his arms and nodded at them.

"Goodbye Hikaru, Goodbye Kaoru!"

"Goodbye Ladies!" They chimed together and beamed in their direction.

After more goodbye's, the door to the Music room finally closed. There was silence. Haruhi was the first to move, she sighed loudly and grabbed her bag.

"Stop sulking sometime this year Sempai." She said as she walked past Tamaki. He was so deep into his depression now that his dark aura was visible.

"Come on Tamaki-" "-lighten up a little." Said the twins smirking as they walked up to Tamaki and leant over the couch at either side of him.

"We could always-" "-cheer you up a little..." They grinned at each other.

"That's quite enough." Said Kyouya darkly. The twins retreated back to the corner of the Music room.

"We should get going now..." Kaoru started nervously. "Yeah. Goodbye everyone." Finished Hikaru for him. The two slowly moved towards the door then ran when they got past Kyouya's tal form.

"Mori? We should go home now too. I'm sle-sle-sleepy." Yawned Honey. Mori just grunted and picked up the boy (as well as a plate of cake to make the car journey less painful) and headed out. This meant, of course, that the Host King and Shadow King were left alone in the 3rd Music Room. Tamaki stilled in the couch, as if nervous of what was to come. Or maybe it was anticipation? Who knows.

"Well Tamaki," Said Kyouya as he pushed his glasses up, a flash of light sped across them, "Would you like to go home now, or are you planing on spending the night here sulking after one small comment?

"It was uncalled for!" Protested Tamaki, sitting up slightly.

"Oh was it?" Kyouya grinned menacingly. He moved slowly closer to where Tamaki was sat, as if to build fear for the poor King.

"Well, uhm, I guess-" He started and shuffled a bit nervously.

"Was it?" Kyouya was suddenly leaning close to Tamaki, his hands on the back of the couch at either side of Tamaki's head. The King pushed himself back and looked down, avoiding the piercing gaze.

"Kyouya, your leg..." Tamaki's blush was visible even through his blonde hair. Kyouya's leg was pushed in-between Tamaki's, making it so he couldn't get away.

"Oh, does it bother you?" He moved in closer, Tamaki could feel his warm breath on his head as he spoke, "Would it bother you if I did this?" He quickly removed his hands from either side of Tamaki's head and grasped his wrists with one hand. Kyouya put his spare hand under Tamaki's chin and imitating the King's actions earlier, he pushed his head up and kissed him gently on the lips. Tamaki gasped into the kiss and then squirmed a little in protest.

"Ngh, Kyouya what if someone comes in?" He murmured onto Kyouya's lips.

"No one will come in." He said reassuringly as he began to skilfully unbutton Tamaki's shirt with one hand, "Everyone has gone home now. We're alone." He successfully popped open the last button and abruptly flung one of his legs over Tamaki and pushed him sideways. Now Tamaki laid under Kyouya on the couch, Kyouya still holding Tamaki's skinny wrists above his head.

"No one can see what I do to you." Tamaki shuddered at his whisper and blushed even more. "You're adorable Tamaki." Said Kyouya as he leant back down to kiss Tamaki's neck, earning a few stifled groans from the handsome blonde. He slowly moved down the Kings pale chest, placing delicate kisses and finally brushing his lips across a nipple.

"Ah- Kyouya." Gasped Tamaki. He bit his lip to stop a loud groan as Kyouya's warm tongue licked where his lips had been only seconds before. How it pleased Kyouya to see Tamaki writhe under his ministrations. To think someone like a Suoh would be completely under his control... his father would be proud. Kyouya smiled to himself at the thought. If his Father found out he wouldn't exactly be 'proud'...

He snapped out of his thoughts and began to move farther down Tamaki's body. Tamaki arched into his kisses, desperately wanting more.

"Kyou-ya" He gasped again. Kyouya chuckled.

"You needed this, didn't you Tamaki?" He smirked.

"N-no! I just- ah!" Kyouya bit on his hipbone.

"I think we need these off?" Kyouya playfully tugged on Tamaki's black school trousers.

"Stop being a tease Kyouya! If you're going to do something, do it!" He said desperately.

"What exactly do you want me to do though Tamaki? I'm quite confused..." He let go of Tamaki's hands so he could bite the top of his trousers. Tamaki retaliated by placing a hand in Kyouya's dark hair and pushed him down roughly.

"Take them off Kyouya!" He let go of Kyouya's head and the Ootori sat up and took his glasses off since they were just getting in the way.

"We can't have you being like that now can we?" Kyouya said, and harshly yanked at Tamaki's trousers then took them off completely, leaving the blonde vulnerably naked as his shirt was pretty much off now after Tamaki's squirming.

"But you still have your clothes-" Kyouya shut him up by crushing his lips to Tamaki's. He pulled away as quickly as he'd appeared there.

"And so what if I do? Don't try to tell me what to do again." He said, looking down at Tamaki's now red and abused lips.

"O-okay." Now Kyouya moved southward, simply dragging his lips down the blonde's torso now, himself eager to go on. His erection accidentally pressed against Tamaki's leg, he didn't want the blonde knowing how turned on he was as well. Tamaki groaned at the feel though, so it wasn't a complete loss.

"But I still want you to take off- AH!- Kyouya's mouth engulfed his swollen erection, and in pure bliss Tamaki groaned and subconsciously thrust upwards, making Kyouya gag. Dismissing this, Kyouya continued to lick Tamaki's length, loving the noises and ragged breathing coming from his best friend.

"Kyo-ah-can't-" Gasped Tamaki as he twitched in pleasure. Kyouya took it in his stride and reached a hand upwards to squeeze at the King's nipple. Tamaki bit his lip so hard trying to suppress a loud moan that a little droplet of blood appeared there.

"I'm going to- to-" Kyouya suddenly sat up straight and put on his glasses.

"Kyouya! What are you-? Don't stop now! I was-!" Panted the blonde angrily as he propped himself up on his elbows to glare at Kyouya more easily.

"It's time for me to go now." Kyouya stood up and went to put his laptop in it's black case.

"Here," He threw Tamaki his clothes, "And don't think about me too much." He smirked as he walked out the 3rd Music Room, leaving Tamaki to get dressed, huffing loudly as he did so. Tamaki grumbled to himself about Kyouya leaving him like this. He pulled on his trousers and white shirt, muttering to himself the entire time. He picked up the remainder of his uniform and headed out to where his driver was waiting, probably wondering what on earth he got up to every day after school. He'd get Kyouya back for this. Eventually. When he least expected it...


End file.
